Joe Kido
Joe Kido is one of the main protagonist of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., and Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna and supporting in Digimon Adventure 02. He is a member of the DigiDestined. He is partnered to Gomamon. Physical Appearance He is tall young man with blue hair and eyes, Joe is a nervous and often harried looking young man with glasses who often dresses in a rather scholarly fashion. In Digimon tri, he has a black hair. Personality The youngest son of a family descended from centuries of doctors, Joe is largely focused on helping those around him, even though he often comes off as nervous. Due to the enormous pressures of living up to such a prestigious legacy, Joe is extremely self-conscious and anxious. However, his issues with his nerves often leave him prepared for the worst, and he is usually the first to make a reasonable plan. Despite his anxiousness and reluctance to fight, Joe is a very kind young man whose first concern is always the safety of those around him. He often supports the decisions of those around him who believe that there is a better way to accomplish their goals beyond simple violence. Though he often faces criticism from others as well as himself for being seen as a coward. Joe is notable for his distinctively dry, sarcastic, and sometimes self-deprecating sense of humor. Much like his Digimon partner, Joe is seldom at a loss for words. By the time of Digimon tri, Joe has become somewhat disillusioned with the idea of being a Digidestined, questioning how much longer he and his friends will be called upon to save the world. Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon, In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town, In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In The Dancing Digimon, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the Digidestined, In Departure For a New Continent, In The Dark Network of Etemon, In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, In The Crest of Sincerity, In The Piximon Cometh, In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, In Forget About It!, In WereGarurumon's Diner In Princess Karaoke, In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway to Home, In It's All in the Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter the Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In Joe's Battle, In The Crest of Friendship, In Piedmon's Last Jest, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In The Digiteam Complete, In Old Reliable, In 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea, In Ghost of a Chance, In Fusion Confusion, In A Very Digi-Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Part 1, In Digimon World Tour, Part 2, In Digimon World Tour, Part 3, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In A Million Points of Light, Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue In his thirties, Joe has become the first Doctor for Digimon and complications occur because of it. In a way his family's tradition continues. He also has a son. Trivia *He has the Crest of Reliability. *He is a third-year student who goes to a college prep high school in the Tokyo Metropolitan area. *He is the oldest of the Digidestined. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters